Love Thy Raven 2
by cw2k
Summary: Raven's wife, Tatyana, aka Master Raven, and their daughter Tiana was abducted. He turns to the woman he trusts, Melody. She and her female allies race against time to save Tatyana and Tiana, with the price of Melody's Edenian powers. This is a triple crossover with Tekken.
1. Chapter 1: The Ransom Note

Love Thy Raven 2

Chapter 1: The Ransom Note

After another dangerous mission, Raven returned home to see his loving wife of 20 years, Master Raven. Unfortunately, there was a note made for him in the kitchen.

 _ **"Greetings, Raven. If you are looking for your wife and daughter they are not here. If you want to see them again, I have a ultimatum for you: Deliver Melody Jones! I wish to finish her off and deliver her to Bison. Failure to do so will result in the death of your wife and daughter."**_

 _ **Sincerely, Vega.**_

Raven shows a look of anger. Calvin returned home from school.

"Dad? Where's mom?"

"Your mother's been kidnapped. And there's one woman who can save her."

On the beach at the the beach house, Chris and his family, his wife, Jade, his daughters, Tanya Camille and Raven Jade, his son, Chris Jr., and his eldest daughter, Earthrealmer's newest protector, Melody. They were enjoying the day on the beach until Raven and Calvin arrived.

"Raven, what's going on?," Asked Chris.

"Tatyana's been kidnapped, as well as Tiana."

"What?"

"I had just returned home and I found this note in the kitchen.'

Jade was behind Chris.

"What's wrong, dear?"

Chris read the note, demanding Melody's presence. Chris's blood pressure began to increase.

"They want my daughter?"

Melody came up behind them.

"Dad, what's wrong?'

Tatyana and Tiana were kidnapped, by Vega."

"Oh, no...'

*Melody," said Raven. "I need you to come with me. Your presence is needed."

"Bison! What does he want?"

"Bison seeks to acquire your Edenian power's with his Psycho Power. He knows of your history with saving the world, and plans to use you to conquer it."

Melody's heart jumped. Bison wants to use her power's to destroy the world.

"Melody?" Jade was concerned. "You've had enough burdens to carry for so long. But my best friend and their daughter will be killed if you don't do what they want. I'm coming with you."

"So will we!"

Tanya and a purple haired female wearing a purple top and shorts."

"Tanya. Who's she?"

*This is Menat."

*You must be Melody. I've heard so much about you."

"I like your hair. Why are you here?"

"A warrior without allies cannot survive," said Menat. "Tanya brought me here because you need a alliance to help save Raven's wife and daughter. I saw your future, Melody. Such greatness of the one who saved the world."

"Raven, do you know where they are located?"asked Melody.

"I need to contact Chun Li and Cammy. Please, Melody. My wife and daughter are in danger..."

"Do not worry, Raven. You let us ladies take care of this. Have Chun Li and Cammy meet us downtown. Time is not on our side."


	2. Chapter 2: Locate & Infiltrate

Love Thy Raven 2

Chapter 2: Locate & Infiltrate

Vega's Hideout

With hazy vision, Tatyana, aka Master Raven, awoke from her slumber. She tried to move but discovered that her arms and legs are bonded together with strong rope over a bed.

"What the...?"

Her fears were coming true. She felt a little cold. That's because she has on her black bra and panties set. She struggled but it was of no use. She sees a a door open and in comes her attacker, Vega.

"Greetings, beautiful."

"Vega! I should have known. Release me this instance, you sick bastard!"

"I cannot do that, I'm afraid."

"Why am I here? And where are my clothes?"

"If you wish to know, you are our new pawn in luring the one known as Miss Melody Jones."

Tatyana was shocked beyond belief. "Why her?"

"Bison wants to use her unique powers in combination with Psycho Power to conquer Earth, and Melody is the key."

"Melody would never do the bastard's bidding!"

"Oh I concur. I can see why Raven took you for his wife," he said with a sickening smile as he approached his prisoner.

"Get away from me!"

Vega backhanded her across the face.

"Such poor manners. Especially considering your daughter's life as well as yours are hanging in the balance."

"What have you done with Tiana?"

"Nothing yet. But continue to resist, and she will suffer immensely as will you.

Outside, Melody and her team were searching for Vega in her HW Humvee, but her HW armband picked up a signal.

"Found him." Said Melody

"Where?" Asked Jade.

"Downtown. The signal is weak... I take that back, it's getting stronger. We're very close."

"Should we meet Chun Like and Cammy?"

"They're nearby as well."

Chun Like and Cammy were waiting for them when the Humvee pulled up.

"Hop on, ladies."

Heading towards the Hideout...

"So Bison needs your power with Psycho Power?" asked Cammy.

"In exchange for Tatyana and Tiana, but I have a plan. You, Chun Li, Tanya and Jade are with me. Menat, when we get there, contact my dad. Let him know we found Vega's Hideout and initiating our operation."

"I got his number ready." said Menat.

Back in the hideout, Vega inched closer to Tatyana. He studied her frame. She has a voluptuous figure. He nibbled behind her ear.

"I bet your husband never touched you like this."

He caressed her body until he reached one of her breasts and squeeze it softly. Tatyana tried her best not to moan. Raven would no doubt want to kill this perverted sicko for his actions against his wife.

"Let's make this interesting."

With one quick swipe from his claw, her bra was cut in off, freeing her breasts from confinement. Now he is going g too far. Tatyana shook in fear. This man was going to take advantage of her! And considering her daughter being held captive as well, she was powerless to do anything. Vega began licking around her dark nipples while massaging her core.

"Stop... please." She moaned despite her great willpower.

"That's the spirit, my dear."

Melody, Jade, Tanya, Chun Li and Cammy had found Vega's Hideout. An old warehouse.

"Ok, here's the plan: Jade, Tanya, you two can teleport inside and unlock the door for me to get in. Chun Li, Cammy, Vega might have some goons and if so, take them out quietly. Menat, make the call. You ready?"

"Let's do this," said Tanya. Menat got in contact with Chris. At the beach house...

"Hello?"

"Chris, it's Menat. We found Vega. He has a warehouse in downtown. Melody and the others are heading inside now."

"Send me the coordinates." A few moments later... "Ok, got it. We're on our way. Chris, I need you to watch over your sisters. We will return shortly."

*On it, dad," said Chris Jr.


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue the Master

Love Thy Raven 2

Chapter 3: Rescue the Master

Melody and the girls quietly infiltrated the warehouse. Surprisingly, there were no goons. Suddenly, Melody heard a scream.

"STOP! STOP IT!"

"Tatyana... we're getting close."

Chris and Raven were on their way to the warehouse when Menat remained in contact with them. Melody finally found Tatyana, completely naked. Vega was about to do the unthinkable and rape her. Melody quietly jumped down. Vega got on top of Tatyana. She pleaded for him not to place his member in her vagina. He was inching closer and just before it touched her vaginal entrance, Melody viciously grabbed his balls and crushed them with enough force. Vega screamed in pain and collapsed into the right side of the bed.

"Melody!"

Melody used her armband's laser to cut the ropes.

"Melody," Tanya contacts her from the armband's comm system. "We found Tiana. Heading towards you now."

"Copy that, Tanya. Are you ok?"

Tatyana was crying and held Melody close.

"It's ok, baby. You're safe now. Where are your clothes?"

"He destroyed them..."

"Here." Melody took off her flannel shirt and wrapped it around Tatyana. She also gave her her summer skirt. "Let's get you of here."

Jade and Tanya arrived with Tiana. "Mom!"

*My baby!"

Tatyana cried while holding her daughter close.

"You... Insignificant whore!" Vega awoke while holding his sack and tried to attack Melody, but Melody counters the attack and broke his arm. Chun Li and Cammy arrived to arrest him.

"Let's get this sicko out of here," said Cammy.

"Wait." Tatyana walked toward Vega and backhanded him so hard, it cause a cut on his face.

"For your information, my husband is only man who can touch me anywhere he wants, you sick son of a bitch!"


	4. Chapter 4: Anger & Forgiveness

Love Thy Raven 2

Chapter 4: Anger & Forgiveness

"Where did you find Tiana?," Asked Melody.

"She wasn't in the hideout. According to Menat, she was being taken to Bison's quarters, but Tanya and I stopped them by teleportation while you were rescuing Tatyana.

"They were going to my daughter to lure you in!"

"Plans fail, Tatyana."

Outside, Chris and raven arrived. Raven was pissed, and he has every right to be. His wife was about to be raped, until he saw him being escorted by Chun Li and Cammy. Raven got out the Humvee and rushed towards him.

"Raven!" Chris follows suit, but he's not as fast as Raven.

"You son of a bitch!"

""Raven, don't," Cammy pleaded. "We got him into custody.

Chris arrived out of breath. "Damn it, you're fast!"

Regardless, Raven grabbed Vega by the throat.

"What are you doing?" Chris tried to intervene but Raven backfisted him and kicked him away.

"STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS, OR YOU'RE NEXT! And you, Vega, you dare try to rape my loving wife and sell my daughter on the streets?"

"Let him go, now!" Chris was holding his stomach after the kick. Raven dropped Vega and without warning...

"I told you to stay out of my business! That psycho deserves to die for nearly raping my wife!"

"Killing him will leave a everlasting impression on Tiana..."

But Raven would not listen. He attacked Chris with a quickness. Chris tried to fight back back but Raven answered by twisting his arm, shattering his elbow, blasted with with elbow, kicked him in the stomach, and then grabbed him by the throat and tossed him in the air and performs his Undertaker throw. Chris landed hard on the ground, unmoving.

"I'm sorry, Chris, but I cannot allow you to interfere."

"What the hell did you do, Raven?" Tatyana stood behind him, furious.

*Tatyana..."

Melody and the others tended to Chris. Melody checked his pulse.

"He's alive. What were you thinking, raven, attacking my father like this?"

Raven's anger got the better of him.

"You could've killed him, Raven," said Jade.

"We rescued your wife and daughter, and this is your thanks?" Asked Melody. Without answering, he disappeared.

"Let's get out of here!"

Jade flinched at Melody's tone. Melody and Tanya carried Chris back to their Humvee.

"Was that really necessary?" Jade asked Melody.

"Wrong time for 21 questions," she replied.

"Listen here, young lady..."

"Enough, Jade!" Tanya yelled. "Chris almost got killed and we are in NO mood for more antics!"

Jade remained silent on the way back home. At night, Chris awoke, still sore from Raven's assault.

"Chris." It was Raven. "I'm... Sorry."

*Look, man. This isn't the first time I got my ass kicked, and it certainly won't be the last. But you almost crossed the line. My daughter rescued Tatyana and Tiana. The least you could do was thank her."

"We're not talking right now."

"I know why. But look, at least apologize to Melody. She deserves that much."

Chris and raven found Melody alone on the beach, crying.

"Sweetheart?"

"Dad! Are you ok?"

"I'll live. You and the girls have done well."

"Melody... I'm sorry..." Raven dropped to one knee.

"Raven, if it's any consolation, at least now your wife and daughter is safe. Your anger got the better of you."

"It's true, Raven." Tatyana and Tiana were right behind him.

"You sent Melody to rescue me and Tiana, and then you attack her father. You should be lucky he's still alive, or this marriage would be over. You're ok, Chris?"

"I'll be alright. It's been 6 hours."

"Tatyana..."

"I know what you're going to say, Raven. And I forgive you. Melody forgives you."

"Yes I do. Go home. Your wife needs you."

Tatyana kisses him. "She's right. Come, my husband. And Melody, thank you. We should hang out sometime."

"I'd be happy to, and I think my mom does too."

"Quite right, Melody," said Jade. "I think we should have a day to ourselves, just us girls."

"What do you have in mind?," Melody asked.

"Just here on the beach."

"This calls for tomorrow's cookout," said Chris.

"Should I bring some beer?" Asked Raven.

"We have the Raiders game tomorrow, so why the hell not?"


	5. Epilogue

Love Thy Raven 2

Epilogue

The next day, Chris, Raven and his boys of the Homefront Warriors were watching the Raiders game while Melody and the girls were relaxing on the beach. Another successful mission for Melody, at the cost of Chris being injured, but they forgave Raven. Tatyana was watching Tiana, Chris Jr, Tanya Camille and Raven Jade playing in the water. Melody took her sunglasses off and led her hair down, letting the bath her glorious ebony figure. It feels good to be a Homefront Warrior.

THE END


End file.
